No hay que llorar
by Lynette P. Broderick
Summary: El la dejo, cuanda más la necesitaba, ahora que regresó, ella estará dispuesta a darle una nueva oportunidad? Pesimo summary, esto es para ti Mora, gracias por todo!


**No hay que llorar**

Hola! Bueno ya estoy de regreso, jeje, lo que es no tener nada que hacer, por lo que escribiré este mini songfic usando esta canción que me súper encanta de Erreway, obviamente será un Draco-Ginny así que haber como me queda. Se lo quisiera dedicar a tres personas súper importantes en mi vida; la primera obviamente eres tu Vero, gracias por todo el tiempo que llevamos juntas, por ser la amiga que siempre necesito, pero principalmente gracias por soportarme, TQM!!; la segunda es Erickita, por que también eres parte fundamental de mi vida y por todos esos consejos súper valiosos que me das, gracias por ser mi amiguis y la ultima pero igual de importante; prim Marianator por estar siempre ahí para mi en cualquier momento, por escucharme, por soportarme, pero sobre todo por ser como eres, eres única y así TQ OK? Quisiera hacerle una dedicatoria especial a mi amiga del alma, Mora, por que en este tiempo me ha ayudado bastante y, si Mora, por la feliz Moritis que me ha dado, jaja, te adoro niña!! Un beso para todos y recuerden "Nadie te amara si no te arriesgas a que alguien te aborrezca"

**Lynette P. Broderick**

No era feliz, la felicidad no existía, sabía sobrellevar su vida y eso ya era un logro y a su edad ya era mucho decir. No es que le importara la llamada crisis de los treintas, sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar, pero siempre se había imaginado casada, con hijos, enamorada diferente a lo que era ahora. Una treintona amargada y peleada con la vida. El tenía la culpa y ese sentimiento no la permitía continuar con su vida.

**Ya no quiero más soñar, creer en vos**

Siempre era su culpa, no lo iba a negar, cuantas miles de mujeres lo habían amado y el no había amado nunca a ninguna…solo, tal vez, a una. La única que sabía nunca iba a regresar, a la que había perdido por estupido, sin embargo aún la amaba, con la misma intensidad que la primera vez que la vio… pero vivir en el pasado no se la iba a regresar. Debía encontrarla, explicarle el por que de sus decisiones, el por que de todo el dolor que le causo. Sabía que aún vivía en Londres, sola, que el idiota ese de Corner la visitaba con bastante frecuencia, al igual que el insufrible de Creevey, pero le consolaba que Potter hubiera salido de su vida, aunque tal vez no de su corazón, y eso era peor que cualquier otra situación.

**Ya no tengo ganas de llorar por este amor**

Hombres. No piensan en otra cosa más que en ellos. Mientras más guapos más cabezas huecas. Creen que por su linda cara el mundo va a dejar de girar. Estaba harta de esos estupidos estereotipos de mierda. Sus amigas siempre le reclamaban el hecho de despreciar a los supuestos mejores partidos. Siempre dándose aires de suficiencia, le decían, pero, que caso tiene tener al más lindo novio si no hay amor de por medio. Mientras no existiera ese sentimiento en su corazón, que el mundo girara.

**Todo fue una gran mentira y al final**

La buscaría nada perdía con intentarlo, tal vez ella ni lo recordase. Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto. Seis años para ser exactos. Seis años en los que probablemente ella lo hubiera odiado más que a nadie en el mundo, seis años para olvidarlo y enterrarlo entre recuerdos, seis años, seis años de tiempo perdido. De verdad quería volver a verla, hablar con ella, simplemente…sabía que iba a ser imposible pero con intentarlo no perdería nada, nada.

**Nada quedara entre vos y yo**

Londres siempre había sido una ciudad lo suficientemente grande como para no volver a encontrárselo y eso de verdad que era un gran alivio, además de que haberse alejado de el mundo mágico, le había ayudado bastante a olvidar todo lo sucedido entre ella y él. Su familia había aceptado su decisión y aunque trataba de mantener una buena relación con todos ellos, sus hermanos no eran precisamente personas muy civilizadas que digamos con respecto a sus decisiones. Siempre tratando de protegerla, de ayudarla, de imposibilitarla. Sabía que ellos nunca entenderían su decisión, pero ¿y qué?

**Y serás mi amor por siempre**

Draco había comenzado a empacar, saldría en su búsqueda, estaba totalmente decidido. Había dudado mucho antes de tomar esa decisión, le tenía miedo al rechazo, un rechazo que estaba seguro iba a sufrir. Pero algo en su corazón le decía que ella aún sentía algo por el, a lo mejor no de la misma manera que años atrás, pero esa era la única esperanza que poseía y se aferraría a ella le costara, lo que le costara.

**Y hoy mi corazón se muere**

Muchas veces había pensado en irse lejos, donde nadie la encontrara, ¿pero que iba a ganar?, absolutamente nada por el contrario demostraría que de verdad alguna vez le había importado todo lo que había pasado con el. Pero por fortuna no lo había hecho y por el contrario se había esforzado tanto en olvidarse de todo eso que solo había provocado que ese enfermizo amor se le clavara en lo más profundo de su ser, volviéndola una amargada insufrible, lo que nunca había querido ser.

**Y ya nada me detiene hay que escapar**

Nunca en toda su vida había sentido tantos nervios. Estaba a escasas horas de volver a su pasado, a ese pasado que nunca había podido olvidar. Quería tener la oportunidad de explicarle las verdaderas razones de su adiós, quería que le creyera, quería que aun lo quisiera. El avión no lo estaba relajando como otras veces, por el contrario, el trayecto se le estaba haciendo extremosamente largo, algo que nunca le había ocurrido, hasta hoy. Miro por la ventana. Las nubes grises parecían anticipar la tormenta que seguramente se desataría en cuanto el volviera a pisar Londres. En cuanto sus destinos se volvieran a cruzar.

**No hay que llorar**

Esa mañana había despertado con un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar, no estaba segura de que fuera, pero sabía que le cambiaría la vida. Tomo su celular y escribió un mensaje, su asistente lo revisaría y sabría que no se presentaría a trabajar hoy, tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que sabía lo único que la iba a tranquilizar era un lienzo y un pincel. Pintar siempre había sido su más grande pasión, ella con un pincel en las manos podía hacer que el mundo se volviera silencioso y tranquilo, y ahora eso era lo que más necesitaba, tranquilidad. Sin más tiempo que perder, entro en el estudio y cerro con llave, la soledad siempre había sido su mejor amiga…

**Cuando todo esta perdido y muerto**

El avión aterrizo con el sol de medio día mientras un terrible pánico se apodero del rubio, sabía que lo que pasara a partir de ese momento sería crucial para su vida futura y eso era a lo que más le temía. A ese futuro incierto y brumoso que no sabía a donde lo podría llevar. Quería que todo fuera como cuando era niño, solo correr al lado de su madre para que ella le solucionara todos sus problemas, pero hacía bastante tiempo ya que había dejado de ser un niño. Sabiendo que no ganaría nada si el miedo se apoderaba de él, tomo la única valija que había llevado y tomando aire bajo del avión.

**No hay que llorar**

Llevaba más de dos horas encerrada en el estudio, y por algún extraño motivo, no había podido pintar más que un fondo gris y oscuro, era como si sus manos y su imaginación estuvieran totalmente en su contra, necesitaba relajarse y definitivamente esto no lo estaba haciendo, nunca en sus 32 años de vida le había ocurrido algo similar, y este no era un buen momento para que comenzara. Se decidió a poner algo de música, tal vez esto le ayudara a esclarecer su mente, se puso en pie y conecto su Ipod. Claro de Luna de Bethoveen comenzó a sonar, sumiéndola en aquellos recuerdos tan dolorosos que quería enterrar.

**Aunque todo duela muy adentro**

Subió en un taxi era necesario primero ver a su madre, ella siempre había sido su único y verdadero apoyo, y además quien mejor que ella para aconsejarle si estaba bien o no lo que estaba por hacer. Las nubes habían cubierto al débil sol, augurando una tormenta, como las muchas que se avecinaban…

**No hay que llorar**

Sin habérselo propuesto, Ginny estaba sentada en el piso, ahogada en un mar de lágrimas, las mismas que venía guardando desde aquel frió adiós, la melancolía y los recuerdos le habían ganado la partida, hacía tanto tiempo que no lloraba, se sentía tan extraña, sentir las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas le daba la impresión de que se estaba volviendo nuevamente frágil, ingenua, otra vez Ginny… su celular sonó haciéndola sobresaltarse, era su madre, quería que fuera a la fiesta de esa noche, su hermano Percy iba a ser nombrado ministro de Magia y habría una fiesta en el salón principal del Ministerio de magia, "Genial otra fiesta", pensó Gin, odiaba esas fiestas, su madre siempre trataba de emparejarla con los "mejores partidos" del mundo mágico y esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

**Aunque ya no quede nada vivo**

Su madre lo recibió de una manera muy efusiva, lo lleno de besos y abrazos como si aún fuera un niño, acto que dejo un tanto abochornado al pobre Draco, sin más demora informo a su madre de la razón de su visita, sin embargo ella no mostró ningún signo de sorpresa, solo una enigmática sonrisa que le indico a Draco que contaba con su apoyo pasara lo que pasara, justo ahí su madre le informo de los más recientes acontecimientos en el mundo mágico, como que su amigo Blaise se había casado con Hermione Granger, del nacimiento del 3 hijo de Pansy y Ron, así como del nombramiento de Percy Weasley como nuevo ministro de magia. Su rostro se ilumino cuando su madre le informo de la gala que se daría en honor del nombramiento, afirmándole que toda la familia Weasley estaría en ella…

**No hay que llorar**

Quería darle un millón de excusas a su madre con tal de no ir a la dichosa fiesta, estaba harta de tener que ir y poner una sonrisa idiota en el rostro mientras los hombres más arrogantes trataban de enumerar los beneficios y lujos que tendría si aceptaba salir con ellos, pero por encima de todas esas cosas, odiaba tener que fingir ser feliz, sin embargo a su madre pareció poco importarle la negativa de ella, pues le dijo que a las 8:00 PM pasaba la limo a recogerla.

**Cuando el mundo es un gran desierto**

No podía haber encontrado una excusa mejor para tratar de encontrarse con Ginny, el nombramiento de su hermano como ministro, esa fiesta era la ocasión perfecta para poder reencontrarse con su pasado. Ni siquiera duda un minuto con respecto a ir a la fiesta, aún tenía un par de horas para pensar que era lo que iba a decirle a Gin, si es que ella estaría ahí…

**Todo pasa el tiempo cura lo peor**

Muy en contra de su voluntad, la pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que bañarse y alistarse para la magnifica velada. Después de un relajante baño de burbujas escogió sin muchos ánimos un vestido verde agua corte sirena con un pronunciado escote corazón, su madre seguramente aplaudiría su elección, por que no hay mejor forma de encantar a los hombres que mostrándoles lo que pueden obtener. Su pelo le caía en ondas sobre su desnuda espalda, mientras el leve maquillaje le daba un toque angelical. Sin muchas ganas tomo su bolso y el abrigo en cuanto el sonido del claxon le indico que ya era hora, hora de comenzar con esta farsa.

**El olvido sana y se llevara el dolor**

El auto se detiene justo en la entrada del ministerio, mientras una sonrisa nerviosa aparece en su rostro, ganándose otra mucho más amplia de parte de su madre. Pareciera un niño pequeño, a quien su madre lleva del brazo, varios altos ejecutivos lo miran y le saludan con un gesto de la cabeza, saben que el es el más importante empresario del mundo mágico, sin embargo el solo se limita a mostrar una mueca, pues justo en ese momento no le importa nada que no sea…Ginny Weasley.

**No quiero que vuelvas nunca más por mí**

El camino se le hizo más corto de lo acostumbrado, o será que como alguien dijo, las cosa que quieres que pasen más lentamente son las que ocurren más rápido de lo que esperas. Bajo de la limo sin muchos ánimos mientras se arreglaba el vestido. Unas manos frías taparon sus ojos haciéndola soltar un suspiro cansado

-¿Quién es?, no tengo ganas de estos jueguitos…-la voz de Ginny sonó un poco más brusca de lo que ella hubiera querido, pero de verdad que no tenía ganas de aguantar a ningún tarado en lo que restaba de la noche

-¿así saludas a los viejos amigos?-una voz muy familiar hizo a la pelirroja sobresaltarse, haciéndola girar en sus talones, para encontrarse de frente con otra gran parte de su pasado

-Harry…-

**Por que no podrá resistir mi corazón**

Draco comenzaba a aburrirse, no tenía ni veinte minutos de haber llegado pero estar en medio de gente hipócrita que solo se acercaba a él para insinuarle fusiones de empresas o inversiones, le tenía hastiado. Además de las miles de "señoritas" que no paraban de insinuársele. Por un momento pensó en salir de ahí sin ser notado, pero no podría dejar a su madre en medio de esa bola de buitres. Justo en ese momento una hermosa visión se hizo presente en la entrada del salón…era ella, no le cabía la menor duda, era su Ginny…del brazo de Harry Potter…

**Y serás mi amor por siempre**

Era la primera vez en 2 años que se volvían a encontrar, el estaba tan guapo como siempre, con ese porte tan elegante que siempre la había cautivado. No había pensado encontrárselo ahí, pero estaba contenta de haberlo hecho. Le saludo con un efusivo abrazo al tiempo en que el depositaba un tierno y pícaro beso en la comisura de sus labios

-por Merlín, Harry, ¿Cómo estas?, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-la pelirroja no pudo ocultar la visible emoción que sintió al volver a verlo, acto que no fue desapercibido por el moreno

-vaya, es bueno saberme extrañado, mejor dime tu ¿Cómo has estado?-el moreno le ofreció un brazo de forma galante, mientras que ella no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa y tomarlo de forma educada

-pues te diré, no he hecho muchas cosas desde que te fuiste a Nueva York, solo que me ascendieron en la editorial y que por fin me compre una casa para mi sola, vendí el departamento y…-Harry estaba dispuesto a preguntar sobre si se había casado, pero Ginny fue más rápida que él-no Harry, no me he casado-

Un gesto de alivio apareció en el rostro del moreno, al tiempo en que se llevaba la mano de la pelirroja y depositaba un casto beso en ella-me alegro de que estés bien-

Ambos venían comentando sobre lo que les había ocurrido a lo largo de esos dos años, cuando a la entrada del salón, la chica sintió una mirada de por más penetrante obligándola a levantara la vista, solo para encontrarse con ese par de ojos grises que tantas veces la desarmaran

-Draco…-

**Y hoy mi corazón se muere**

¿Qué demonios hacía su Ginny con el cara rajada de Potter? Un sentimiento que hacía años no experimentaba se apodero de él, sentía rabia, pero por encima de todo sentía unos enormes celos. La vena de su sien le palpitaba y de manera casi instintiva se había puesto de pie en su asiento, estaba totalmente dispuesto a ir hasta ellos y pegarle un buen puñetazo al estupido cara rajada ese, sin embargo una delicada mano se posó en la suya, Narcisa le sonrió con la boca más no con los ojos, ella también había visto la lamentable escena que se había desarrollado frente a ellos y pareciera que le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Draco.

El se sentó de nuevo y se acerco a ella

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-su enojo era más que visible, nunca había aprendido a controlarse…

-no lo se, solo te pido que no vayas a hacer una tontería, debes ser prudente, ¿si?-

El rubio asintió, pero no estaba muy seguro de que lo fuera a cumplir, el idiota ese estaba demasiado cerca de ella, ¿Por qué no lo alejaba? De pronto y como si fuera un balde de agua fría, se le ocurrió lo peor, acaso ellos se habían…

**Y ya nada me detiene hay que escapar**

En tan solo unos segundos su mundo nuevamente se derrumbo, todo aquello por lo cual había estado tratando de luchar, todo lo que había estado construyendo se vino abajo con tan solo una simple mirada, el aire le faltaba, se aferro más al brazo de Harry, quien inmediatamente se acerco hasta ella e inmediatamente le pregunto que le ocurría

-Gin, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿quieres un vaso de agua?-la chica le sonrió al moreno, le encantaba la manera en que la cuidaba, eso siempre le había gustado de él

-gracias, estoy bien es solo que me maree un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de vestidos-la chica sonrió de manera convincente y continuó su camino hasta la mesa en la que estaría el resto de la noche.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el ahí?, ¿Quién lo había invitado?, o mejor dicho, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí?, nunca accedía a las peticiones de su madre y justo hoy que lo había hecho, estaba él ahí. No sabía como le haría pero de una cosa estaba totalmente segura, no le hablaría, ni le vería, ni se le acercaría, ¿Cómo? Eso ya lo pensaría…

**No hay que llorar**

La noche estaba llegando a su fin y él aún no hablaba con ella, el estupido de Potter no se le había despegado en toda la maldita noche, pero a ella parecía no molestarle y por el contrario se le veía de lo más radiante acto que hizo enojar aún más al rubio, además de que la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado no le estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo a controlarse

-¿podrías parar de beber de esa manera?-su madre lo veía de forma dura, sabía que estaba enojada

-¿y que sugieres que haga en esta maravillosa velada?-el sarcasmo en la pregunta de Draco endureció aun mas el fino rostro de Narcisa Black-no se si lo hayas notado, madre, pero ella esta ahí de lo más contenta y yo estoy aquí luchando por una causa perdida-

Narcisa emitió un sonoro suspiro y miro a us hijo cansinamente-hijo debes de aprender una cosa, el amor es como la guerra, nunca ahí que darse por vencido…

**Cuando todo esta perdido y muerto**

Sonreía, que mejor forma de aparentar cosas que no eran. Harry le había hecho pasar una magnifica velada, nada de lo que ella en un principio esperaba, pero lo estaba pasando sumamente bien. Sin embargo sentía la penetrante mirada de cierto rubio desde el otro lado del salón, por un lado se sentía halagada, pero más bien se sentía intimidada. Parecía como si Draco la estuviera examinando con rayos X, como si con esa simple mirada pudiera leer su alma. De pronto Harry la saco de su ensimismamiento

-¿bailamos?-el moreno tenía la mano tendida hacia ella con una mirada de suplica en los ojos. Sabía que eso solo empeoraría la situación, desplazarse por la pista de baile no era precisamente mantenerse alejada del rubio-¿por favor?-

-mmm…esta bien-que más daba, además no creía que el más importante empresario del mundo mágico tuviera ganas de realizar una escenita en medio de un baile, ¿o si?

**No hay que llorar**

Sentía como la sangre le hervía, su pelirroja bailaba, muy pegada para su gusto, con el idiota de Potter, ¿Qué acaso pretendía volverlo loco? Su deslumbrante sonrisa era lo único que lo mantenía en su asiento, saber que ella estaba feliz, solo eso. La melodía terminó y todos aplaudieron al conjunto, una nueva melodía, lenta y melancólica comenzó a sonar, sin proponérselo se puso en pie pasando por alto las recomendaciones de su madre y caminando con paso firme y decidido llego hasta donde estaba su pelirroja y Potter

-¿me permites?-estaba justo en frente de ellos, los invitados veían con curiosidad la escena, acto que el rubio pasó desapercibido pues en ese momento solo tenía ojos para su Gin

El moreno gruño un poco antes de cederle la mano de la chica a Draco, quien con la mirada aún perdida y con un temblor incontrolable en su cuerpo tomaba la mano que el rubio le ofrecía

-tenemos que hablar-

**Aunque todo duela muy adentro**

Harry era un gran bailarín, siempre lo había sido y eso le encantaba. Había pasado quizá ya más de media hora, pero a ella le parecía que solo hubieran pasado unos cuantos minutos, estaba de lo mas contenta, en ese momento no le preocupaba absolutamente nada. La canción termino. Ambos se separaron y aplaudieron de forma entusiasta al conjunto, tenía que admitir que tocaban maravillosamente bien. Una nueva melodía, mucho más lenta y romántica que las anteriores comenzó a sonar, Harry la tomo de nueva cuenta por la cintura, mientras que ella, dejándose llevar por el momento, entrelazaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello. No tendría ni tres segundos que había comenzado la canción cuando una conocida voz la saco de sus pensamientos, poniéndola a temblar como si fuera una pequeña asustada

-¿me permites?-era el. Su voz, su aroma, era él. Con la mirada trato de hacerle ver a Harry que no quería bailar con Draco, sin embargo el con un gesto hosco en el rostro le cedió su mano sin mayor preámbulo. Aun con la vista gacha y con todo el cuerpo temblándole, tomó la mano del rubio, al tiempo en que oía las tres palabras que había evitado en toda la noche

-tenemos que hablar-¿hablar? Y como ¿de que? Su historia había pasado ya hacía mucho tiempo atrás, no había absolutamente nada de que hablar y el muy bien lo sabía

-tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar Malfoy-

**No hay que llorar**

¿Como le decía que no tenían nada de que hablar? Claro que existían un millón de cosas de las cuales el tenía que hablar con ella. La canción continuaba, triste y lenta, mientras que Ginny se tensaba a cada intento de acercamiento de parte de él

-¿Malfoy? Hacía mucho que no me llamabas por mi apellido-¿Por qué no lo miraba a los ojos? Necesitaba que viera que era sincero, que necesitaba contarle toda la verdad que ella siempre había tenido que saber, necesitaba que le creyera…

-Ginny, por favor mírame-le estaba suplicando, y eso era más de lo que un Malfoy podría hacer. Siempre le había sido muy difícil hablar con las personas de sus sentimientos, pero por primera vez, eso era lo único que quería, confesarle sus sentimientos a la chica que tenía en frente de el y sin embargo a ella parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo lo que el tuviera que decir

-por favor-

**Aunque ya no quede nada vivo**

¿Era su imaginación o de verdad Draco Malfoy estaba suplicando? Nunca en todo el tiempo que le conoció lo había visto suplicar, siempre alegando que los Malfoy´s no lo hacían y hoy por primera vez en años lo estaba escuchando hacerlo. Tal vez era el alcohol que ya se le había subido a la cabeza o, no se, cualquier otra cosa, pero de algo estaba segura…no iba a volver a caer en su juego

-mira, Malfoy, no creo que haya nada de lo que tu y yo tengamos que hablar, además, no se si lo notaste pero mi pareja esta esperando-por primera vez la pelirroja alzo su mirada solo para posar sus ojos en los verdes que la miraban desde le otro extremo de la pista, al tiempo en que le dedicaba una significativa sonrisa-si no es mucho pedir, hagamos este baile lo más tolerable posible ¿si?-

**No hay que llorar**

Entonces sus sospechas si eran ciertas, Potter y Ginny si era pareja, ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego?, era obvio que ella no lo iba a esperar toda la vida, seguramente Potter la había consolado en todo ese tiempo, mientras que todas sus esperanzas se estaban yendo nuevamente por el caño

-entonces Potter y tu…-no quería escuchar la respuesta, le temía a lo que ella fuera a decir, sabía que era lo más probable, que seguramente ellos tendrían mucho tiempo juntos, pero no quería que ella se lo dijera, de hecho no quería que nadie se lo dijera

-¿Qué?, claro que no, Harry es solo mi amigo, que demonios ocurre contigo Malfoy- fue como volver a respirar, no había nada entre ellos, sin poderlo evitar una estupida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al tiempo en que le daba una vuelta a su pareja de baile. Entonces era cierto, la esperanza muere al último…

**Cuando el mundo es un gran desierto**

¿Qué pretendía preguntándole eso? Era obvio que no estaban juntos, y luego su sonrisa estupida la estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, además de que la estupida canción no terminaba. Es que acaso el mundo entero estaba hoy en su contra. Tenía tantas ideas en su mente que no sabía muy bien que era lo que debería estar haciendo, si bailando con Draco o tratando de alejarlo lo más posible. Por un momento se sintió feliz nuevamente disfrutando de un momento de clara intimidad entre ella y el hombre que amaba, sin embargo la realidad era otra, el ya no era el hombre que amaba o ¿si?

**No digas que fue amor**

La canción desgraciadamente había terminado y Ginny ni tarda ni perezosa, se desapareció de su lado de la forma más educada que encontró. Sin embargo ver que volvía al lado de Potter no lo dejo nada contento, pero ahora que sabía que ambos no estaban juntos venía más que claro que su oportunidad aún estaba ahí. La pelirroja salió acompañada de Potter, sin embargo este regresó a los pocos minutos solo. Sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, se paro de su asiento, se disculpo con su madre y salió detrás de la chica.

**Es el final**

Lo mejor era salir de ahí. En cuanto la melodía termino, no supo muy bien que le dijo a Malfoy pero no tardo mucho en regresar al lado de Harry, quien obviamente había notado la perturbación que Malfoy había ocasionado en ella

-¿Gin, te sientes bien?-el chico la abrazo en cuanto ella volvió a su lado. Se sentía tan protegida en los brazos de Harry, sin embargo sabía que lo mejor era desaparecer del baile sin ser notada

-la verdad no, necesito irme a casa-no era del todo una mentira pero era mil veces mejor que la verdad

-bien, te acompaño, ¿trajiste tu carro?-Harry tomo el abrigo y el bolso de Ginny, al tiempo en que el mismo se ponía el saco

-no, pero no te preocupes mi madre contrato una limosina, seguramente estará esperando por mi, de verdad estaré bien-dijo lo último como para tratar de calmar al moreno quien de verdad se veía más que preocupado por ella

-OK, pero yo te acompañare hasta que estés dentro de la limo, ¿te parece?-esto último arranco una sonrisa de los labios de Ginny, ni siquiera sus hermanos eran tan tiernos y atentos con ella

-de acuerdo, gracias Harry-sin más preámbulos ambos jóvenes salieron del salón sin ser notados, a excepción de un par de ojos grises que habían estado muy pendientes de la situación

**No digas nada más**

En cuanto salió pudo ver una limosina tomar rumbo. Sin más tiempo que perder pidió su auto al valet y salió detrás de ella. No estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo y probablemente Ginny ni siquiera lo iba a querer recibir en su casa, pero era ahora o nunca, sabía muy bien que después de esa noche la pelirroja trataría de ocultarse el y no accedería a verle. Además estaba tan decidido esa noche a hacerle saber toda la verdad, que en su cabeza ni en su corazón había lugar para la duda. Llevaban poco más de veinte minutos manejando por las calles de un muy húmedo Londres, cuando llegaron a una pequeña pero hermosa casa del centro, estaciono un poco más atrás su auto y bajo con una sola idea en mente, decirle a Ginny que la amaba.

**Es nuestro adiós**

Por fin, su casa. El camino se le había sido demasiado largo, al contrario que en la tarde, pero agradecía haber llegado hasta su destino sana y salva, espero a que el chofer le abriera la puerta de la cual bajo con una elegancia y velocidad infinita. Agradeció sin muchas ganas el servio del chofer indicándole que volviera al ministerio, al tiempo en que ella entraba en su casa. Extrañamente todo el camino sintió que alguien la venía siguiendo y antes de entrar a su casa, volteó hacía ambos lados de la calle esperando ver algo, sin embargo, no había nada. Entro y decidió que debía parar con su paranoia. Tiro el bolso y su abrigo en el sofá más cercano y sentó. Se sacó ambos tacones y masajeo un poco sus pies. Odiaba usar tacones. Camino descalza hasta la cocina y se sirvió un poco de brandy para relajarse. No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo. ¿Quién sería a esta hora? Sin ánimos y con suma precaución camino hasta la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-vaya que lista, estupenda pregunta.

-soy yo, ¿podemos hablar?-

**No hay que llorar**

La vio bajar tan bella y elegante como siempre, observo hacía ambos lados de la calle, seguramente había notado su presencia. Apago las luces del auto y se agacho un poco con el fin de que ella no lo viera. Espero un tiempo considerable antes de ir hasta su casa. Pasaban ya de las 12 de la noche y seguramente Ginny no le abriría la puerta. Sin embargo no perdería absolutamente nada con intentarlo. Se bajo del automóvil, se acomodo el saco y trato de arreglar un poco su desarreglado pelo. Antes de tocar dudo un poco, sabía cuales eran sus probabilidades, pero ya estaba ahí ¿no? Toco el timbre y espero, extrañamente ella contestó desde el otro lado de la puerta

-soy yo, ¿podemos hablar?-que pésima elección de palabras, soy yo, como si ella supiera que era el. Espero respuesta por lo que a el le pareció una eternidad, aunque en realidad no habían pasado más que solo unos cuantos segundos-Gin, por favor, es necesario que hablemos-sin que el lo esperara, la puerta de la casa se abrió

-pasa-

**Cuando todo esta perdido y muerto**

Después de todo no estaba tan paranoica como pensaba, si había alguien que la estuvo siguiendo, sino ¿Cómo había sabido Draco donde encontrarla?-Gin por favor, es necesario que hablemos-¿Por qué era tanta su insistencia? Ellos habían dejado todo claro cuando se habían separado, ahora, en este momento no era lo mejor volver a retomar el pasado, sabía perfectamente que podría volver a perderse en los recuerdos y caer nuevamente en la trampa de Draco. Pero… y si… de verdad, ¿Draco solo quisiera hablar?

Pensando en si lo que hacía era lo correcto, abrió la puerta

-pasa-el rostro de asombro del rubio la hizo esbozar una tímida sonrisa, mientras guiaba a este hasta la sobria estancia, el chico de verdad que parecía más que sorprendido. Seguramente no esperaba que la pelirroja le abriera, ahora solo faltaba lo mejor, hablar.

-¿de que quieres que hablemos Draco?-

**No hay que llorar**

Lo había vuelto a llamar Draco, su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, pese a no saber muy bien que decir. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para una situación como la que se representaba, tenía tantas cosas que decirle a su pelirroja, que no sabía ni por donde empezar

-de ti y de mi-las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera proponérselo, hacía mucho tiempo que no existía un ella y él-de lo que pasó entre nosotros-si debía modificar y escoger muy bien sus palabras

-debes de saber la verdad, de todo lo que pasó con nosotros en el pasado, de que fue lo que ocurrió conmigo y contigo, por favor, Gin debes de escucharme-mala elección de palabras, definitivamente Ginny lo iba a correr de su casa, a menos de que estuviera dispuesta a escucharlo

-Draco yo…-

**Aunque todo duela muy adentro**

Quería explicarle cosas que ella ya había tratado de olvidar, cosas que había enterrado varios años atrás y que no estaba dispuesta a revivir, de verdad Draco no se había dado cuenta de que ella ya no quería retomar ese tema

-Draco yo…la verdad ese tema ya quedo en el pasado, lo que pudo haber sido, ya esta en el ayer-evitaba la mirada gris del chico, sabía que podía perderse en esa mirada que tanto conocía

-pero…-

-por favor Draco, eso ya no tiene caso, para que quieres hablar de algo que ya quedo en el pasado-lo único que quería era que Draco no hablara de la relación que habían mantenido en el pasado, era demasiado doloroso pensar en eso, el la había dejado sin darle ninguna explicación no podía regresar ahora después de tantos años, alegando que tenía que hablar con ella de eso.

**No hay que llorar**

¿Por que trataba de evadirlo? Es que acaso no sentía ni un poco de curiosidad por saber que era lo que había ocurrido aquella vez. Se sintió un poco decepcionado no lo iba anegar, tenía la esperanza de que al menos quisiera perdonarlo por lo que le había hecho. Sin embargo ella parecía dispuesta a no tocar el tema, decía que todo había quedado en el pasado, ese pasado del cual siempre arrepentiría si ella no lo escuchaba

-no Gin, para mi no a quedado en el pasado, es necesario que te explique por que pasaron las cosas, tu más que nadie debe de saber a verdad, te lo debo-no sabía muy bien si se lo debía pero de algo si estaba seguro ella lo escucharía aunque fuera lo último que quisiera en esta vida

**Aunque ya no quede nada vivo**

La verdad era que no le debía nada, el se había ido y ella había huido, así que por consiguiente estaban a mano. Ni ella tenía por que reprocharle algo a él ni el tenía que darle explicaciones. Una enigmática sonrisa atravesó su rostro al tiempo en que se ponía en pie y se acercaba hasta él

-no me debes nada, de verdad. Es más, mejor cuéntame como te ha ido, que has hecho…no se algo-que mala era mintiendo. De verdad que siempre era pésima para ocultar las cosas. Solo esperaba que esta vez funcionara con el-¿tienes novia, esposa, hijos…?-la verdad era que si quería saber la verdad, pero tal vez aún no estaba preparada para escucharla, aunque esa última pregunta tampoco quería que se la respondiera

-por Dios, Gin, claro que no-el chico se escandalizo visiblemente con la pregunta. Era obvio que el no querría entablar otro tipo de conversación que no fuera lo que le venía a decir

**No hay que llorar**

Esa mujer pretendía volverlo loco, eso era definitivo, ¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta de la incomoda situación en la que lo estaba poniendo? Aún no estaba seguro de que manera hacer entrar en razón a la pelirroja, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de que ella le permitiera explicarle todo lo que le había venido a decir. La veía como hipnotizado, no estaba ni siquiera seguro de lo que le estaba diciendo, sus labios lo tenían completamente embelesado, ¿seguirían sabiendo a fresa? En un gesto un tanto cohibido, paso su lengua por sus labios, como si tratara de recordar el sabor de aquellos que eran su interlocutor. Sin saber muy bien que era lo que Ginny decía, trató acercarse un poco más, pero la mirada directa de la chica lo detuvo en su lugar.

**Cuando el mundo es un gran desierto**

Hablaba y hablaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de que sus palabras tuvieran coherencia o lógica, pero hablar la mantenía ocupada, pensando inverosimilitudes o preguntas estupidas que ella sola se contestaba pues Draco parecía mucho más interesado en alguna otra cosa, no recordando si ya le había preguntado sobre sus negocios, trato de entablar nuevamente conversación con él

-entonces… ¿te has dedicado solo a los negocios de tus empresas?-Ginny se acomodo en su asiento tratando de parecer normal, mientras adoptaba una mirada un tanto inexpresiva. Creía que probablemente si mostraba algún tipo de emoción, Draco nuevamente malinterpretaría las cosas-¿o no?-

De la nada, Draco se levanto de su asiento y se acercó hasta ella, le tomo las manos, y ella visiblemente sobresaltada, se enderezó en su asiento, temiendo lo peor… o lo mejor

**No hay que llorar**

¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría? El ahí, muriendo por decirle cuanto la amaba y a ella lo único que se le ocurría preguntar era si solo se dedicaba a los negocios. Sabiendo que no podría continuar con esa situación, y sin tomar en cuenta el riesgo que estaba tomando, se acerco hasta ella le tomó las manos, acto que obviamente la sobresaltó y sin pensarlo lo dijo

-Ginny te amo-

**Cuando todo esta perdido y muerto**

Y lo miro de nuevo como si fuera la primera vez. Te amo, había dicho. No estaba soñando, ni era otro juego cruel de su mente. Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, en su casa, diciéndole que la amaba. Se sentía tan ridículamente feliz, había esperado tantos años para oír esas 2 palabras, que ahora le parecía todo tan irreal. De pronto y como si un camión la hubiera golpeado, todos aquellos recuerdos del pasado se agolparon en su mente. Si la amaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde y ella más que nadie lo sabía, debía aprender de los errores del pasado, pero también sabía que el hombre es el único que comete el mismo error dos veces.

**No hay que llorar**

Que bien se sentía ahora que ya lo había dicho, era una sensación de liberación que no podría describir con palabras. Que simples y maravillosas pueden llegar a ser dos palabras. Te amo. No era tan difícil, pero ella ¿le creería? Estaba ahí estática, no decía nada, ni expresaba ninguna emoción. ¿Acaso ya no sentía lo mismo por él? De pronto y como si su lengua se hubiera desatado, comenzó a contarle todo lo que había venido a decir

-Gin, te amo. Siempre te he amado, nunca deje de hacerlo. Yo se que tal vez no lo creas, pero nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida, te amo Gin- espero un poco a ver si la chica reaccionaba, pero al no ver ninguna reacción, continuó hablando-yo nunca quise lastimarte, nunca ha sido mi intención hacerlo, sin embargo creo que es lo único que te he hecho, pero quiero que me perdones, regrese para eso, para que tu sepas la verdad, el por que de mi adiós…

**Aunque todo duela muy adentro**

Lo veía todo como en cámara lenta, Draco diciéndole todas esas cosas, tratando de explicar cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado. Su mente le decía que no creyera absolutamente nada, que ya había sido engañada una vez, pero su traicionero corazón quería escuchar sus explicaciones. No estaba segura de cómo había pasado pero por más que ella quisiera emitir palabra, parecía que su lengua se hubiera pegado a su paladar, ¿Qué más podría hacer?

**No hay que llorar**

-Todo iba bien entre tu y yo, hasta que Potter regresó a nuestras vidas, el te buscaba y tu no hacías absolutamente nada por alejarlo, en cambio a mi me comenzaban a matar esos enormes celos que me comenzaron a cegar. Mis amigos me comenzaron a llenar de ideas la cabeza y yo con mi estupidez me deje influenciar. Después me comencé a volver frío contigo, mis actitudes cambiaron, te engañe un millón de veces, fui el peor hombre que pudo existir sobre la tierra. Cuando descubrí que entre tú y el cara rajada no había pasado nada, me sentí culpable. Yo te había hecho el peor de los daños, te había matado las ilusiones y yo me acobarde. No lo negare, fui un cobarde, trate de olvidar, de empezar de nuevo. Pero nunca pude, jamás pude borrarme la huella de tus besos, trate pero no pude. No pude. Gin, yo…-

**Aunque ya no quede nada vivo**

-basta Draco, basta-había escuchado demasiado. Si todo era verdad, debía agradecer todo lo que había ocurrido, no quería a su lado a ningún hombre que no supiera elegir por si mismo-

-pero Gin…-

-pero nada. Mira Draco todo lo que pudo haber pasado entre nosotros ya quedo en el pasado. Yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo, pese a todo el daño que me causaste, yo nunca te guarde ningún rencor. Siempre te ame, y siempre lo haré, pero no hay momento como el presente y yo solo quiero vivir en el. Perdóname Draco, por no esperarte, por no aguardar a que tu regresó, pero yo seguí mi camino y espero que tu hagas lo mismo-la chica se paró de su asiento y camino hasta la puerta la cual abrió sin reparos

-buenas noches Draco-

**No hay que llorar**

Fue la ultima vez que la vio, ella, como dijo, siguió su camino y a él lo dejo en el pasado, no lo dejo siquiera darle más explicaciones, le pidió que no la buscara y el cumplió, desapareció de su vida, como ya lo había hecho antes. Trato de comenzar de nuevo, intentó ser feliz, pero por más que trataba siempre algo no lo dejaba. No la volvería a buscar, ya había perdido su oportunidad, si la amaba debía dejarla ser feliz

**Cuando el mundo es un gran desierto**

Un par de niños pelirrojos entraban corriendo por el jardín, mientras que Ginny terminaba de poner la mesa para 15 personas, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido más feliz, la vida había sido buena con ella, le había concedido mucha dicha y felicidad y todo se lo debía a él, solo a él.

-Marion, Brett, entren a lavarse las manos, sus tíos ya están por llegar-los dos niños entraron por la puerta trasera riendo y sonriéndole a su madre. Marion era la viva imagen de Ginny, solo tenía esos tan característicos ojos que tantas veces la derritieran, pero el carácter era definitivo el de él. Brett al contrario pese a tener el cabello pelirrojo, era un poco más apiñonado, su rebelde cabello lo hacía verse igual a su padre, mientras que los lentes lo volvían una copia fiel de Harry.

Sí, Ginny se había casado con Harry, después de un par de años de relación, la pelirroja por fin acepto casarse con él. Nunca supo que era lo que había pasado con Draco, pero si algo le debía era toda la felicidad que poseía. Después de que el la buscara ella pudo seguir adelante con su vida y dejar atrás todo ese odio y rencor que no la dejara vivir en paz durante tantos años. Comprendió al fin, que los peores males, siempre tienen grandes recompensas…

**Fin de la Historia**

¡Por fin! Que felicidad, después de un muy deprimente fin de semana, al fin pude terminar esta historia que comenzara hace ya algún tiempo, pero que por una u otra razón no podía terminar debo decir que me siento muy satisfecha con el resultado, aunque el final como que no me convenció del todo, pero bueno, ya que le hacemos. Me gustaría darle las gracias muy especialmente a mi amigui Mora, por que sin ella no se que hubiera hecho en todo este tiempo que se me ha hecho tan difícil. Gracias por todo Moris, ¡¡¡te adoro niña!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que contribuyeron con esta historia, les mando todo mi cariño y ya saben si les gusto dejen review y si no…bueno también dejen, jajaja. Un beso a todos!!

Lynette Potter Broderick


End file.
